The disclosure relates to a stator manufacturing device for manufacturing a stator by arranging a winding coil, which is formed by winding wire, in a stator core.
In cases where a stator is formed by inserting a winding coil formed by winding wire into a slot formed in an inner peripheral face of a stator core, the winding coil is first formed in a winding jig. The winding coil is then temporarily shifted to an insertion jig and thereafter inserted so as to be positioned within the stator core. A winding device, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-253631, includes a flyer, which is equivalent to the aforementioned winding jig, rotatable and able to supply the wire, a winding frame on which the wire is wound by the flyer, and a blade for receiving the wire wound on the winding frame. Then, a unipolar coil is formed by winding the wire by means of the flyer and the winding frame. The unipolar coil is sequentially dropped onto, i.e. received by, the blade so that a winding coil is formed by multiple unipolar coils. The blade that has received the winding coil is moved to a position facing a stator core, and a coil inserter, equivalent to the insertion jig, is moved so that the winding coil is inserted so as to be positioned within the stator core.